Sin miedo a nada
by Xquic
Summary: Frustrada lance la almohada que tenía al otro lado de la habitación ¿Porqué a pesar de todos los años que he estado con Edward su excepcional belleza todavía me ponía nerviosa…? One shot


Le di, tal vez el único abrazo cálido que recibiría, unas lágrimas resbalaron por mi cara en contra de mi voluntad...

-cuídate Bella-me menciono Jacob, secando aquellas lagrimas, yo solo asentí, cerrando los ojos, ¿sería la ultima vez que vería a mi mejor amigo?

-lo hare-le conteste, volviendo a abrazar y mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos- tu también cuídate- Termine con aquel abrazo y alcance limpiarme aquellas lagrimas antes de que él lo volviera a hacer. Le di la espalda y camine apresuradamente a mi carro, me abrace a mi misma para cubrirme de aquel viento que venia en mi dirección ¿sería la ultima vez que sentiría el frio correr por mi cuerpo? Antes de poder abrir la puerta vi otra vez la silueta de Jacob, enfrente de mí, sonriendo como siempre.

-Ella me pidió que te entregara esto- estire mi mano para agarra aquel paquete, lo sacudí un poco y fue cuando Jacob me interrumpió

-no hagas eso, son galletas-fruncí el seño extrañada ante aquel detalle

-¿ella lo hizo?-El joven licántropo asintió ante mi pregunta

-quería que terminaran en buenas pases…supongo-añadió. Yo sólo me quede mirando aquel paquete rojo como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar o algo así

-gracias-mencione contemplando todavía aquellas galletas-dale mis gracias-él asintió y antes de irse me dio un fugaz beso en los labios, me quede petrificada para luego fruncir el seño y gritar un par de maldiciones en su contra, escuchando a lo lejos su risa...Subí a mi carro y todavía extrañada por el aquella tecnología comparada con mi antiguo carro logre arrancarlo, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver aquel paquete de galletas, ¿Por qué quería que termináramos bien? Esa chica era algo rara...y fea, sacudí mi cabeza para eliminar aquel comentario ¡Por Dios! Ella no me había hecho nada, sólo son mis celos… ¿celos de que? Yo tenía a Edward e iba a vivir una eternidad feliz con él…literalmente. No tenía que sentir celos, sabía que tarde o temprano Jacob iba a encontrar aquella mujer que fue especialmente hecha para él…entonces ¿Por qué rayos estaba enojada? Detuve mi carro al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, mi casa. Al entrar encontré a Rosali con Esme jugando a las cartas, las salude para luego aventar el paquete rojo

-¿Qué es eso?-me pregunto Alice que apareció de la nada, la mire fijamente con expresión confundida-acuérdate que no puedo ver a los licántropos

-un paquete de galletas-mencione-y…

-todavía no regresan-se adelanto a contestar Alice. Los chicos de la casa se fueron a cazar, lo que no me quedo otro remedio que quedarme con Alice y las otras.

-¿Quieres jugar cartas, Bella?-me pregunto Esme, levante los hombros y me acerque al juego

-¿no vas a jugar Alice?-pregunte al verla sentada en las escaleras

-no-contesto feliz-ya se quien va a ganar- sólo sonreí y me concentre en el juego-Bella, no te esfuerces demasiado-volteé a verla y ella volvió a sonreír

Después de veinte minutos de juego, descubrí el por que no debía esforzarme demasiado…iba a perder, Rosali era una excelente jugadora, y no solo ella, también Esme, desde que me incorpore al juego, se podría decir que me excluyeron, no era rival para ellas. Tal vez unos diez años podría ser un rival decente y de no ser así le pediría a Edward ayuda, de algo tendría que servir su habilidad...

Después de otras tres horas comiendo las galletas que me había obsequiado y viendo películas con Alice, mi cuerpo no pudo mas y fui al cuarto de Edwar a dormir, la cama seguía ahí…sólo la vi con furia y me acomode en el sillón, le había dicho a Edward que se deshiciera de aquella cama, ya que no la iba a utilizar, pero de alguna u otra manera logro desviarme del tema al... lance la almohada que tenía al otro lado de la habitación, frustrada al darme cuenta de que a pesar de todos los años que había estado con Edward su excepcional belleza todavía me ponían nerviosa…De nada servía lamentarme por esa cama, simplemente me dormiría en el sillón y punto final, así que lentamente cerré mis ojos...

Me di la vuelta para chocar con algo duro e inmediatamente abrí los ojos y vi el hermoso rostro de mi esposo…

-¿te desperté?-me pregunto, acariciando mi cara, yo sólo cerré los ojos al frio contacto de sus dedos en mi rostro y lo moví negativamente-¿Por qué no quieres usar la cama?-me volvió a preguntar, enseguida fruncí el seño y le mire

-¿Por qué la sigues teniendo?-le cuestione-sabes bien que no la voy a necesitar mas, él sólo sonrío y tomo mi mano viendo la sortija que yacía sobre mi dedo como la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo

-pero es esencial para un matrimonio-me respondió mostrando sus blancos dientes, me quede viéndolo otra vez como si en eso se dependiera mi vida-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunto divertido, al descubrir como le miraba, después de aquel comentario desvié mi mirada para otro lado con la cara sonrojada, pude ver que el sol estaba saliendo

-¿Qué hora es?

-hora de irnos-me respondió

Edward metió la última maleta al volvo, afuera estaban todos los Cullen para despedirse, Emmet me dio un gran abrazo que me trono uno que otro hueso

-extrañare tu cara llena de colores-me comentó feliz. Yo solo di la sonrisa mas convincente que pude, me despedí de Jasper y luego con Carisli, él me dio un abrazo paternal y un "buena suerte, Bella. Sera duro, pero tu podrás sobrellevarlo" , le respondí con un gracias y llegue con Esme, su abrazo me pareció al de Rene, lleno de amor maternal "Regresa pronto hija" El miembro mas difícil que me costo despedir fue Rosali, su mirada era tan confusa, una mezcla de decepción y…cariño, no estoy segura, sólo nos miramos a los ojos y las dos nos dimos la mejor sonrisa que pudimos, en cambio con Alice fue totalmente diferente

-Cuando regresen, tendrán un estupendo regalo para mi-me comento feliz al oído en el momento que me dio un abrazo, Edward rio a lo último que dijo Alice y yo lo mire confusa, subí al volvo donde Edward ya estaba, al momento de arrancarlo el saco su mano para despedirse de su familia…nuestra familia.

Cuando desperté estaba en un gran colchón, Edward me miraba, como siempre

-¿Cuándo llegamos?-le pregunte

-hace dos horas, pero te quedaste dormida hace cuatro-rió, acariciando mi cara, yo toque su mano y comprobé que seguía fría -¿Todavía quieres seguir?-me pregunto, yo me quede viendo sus maravillosos ojos penetrantes y asentí temerosa- Desde el día de mi boda, nunca sentí tanto miedo, ¿dejaría de ser yo? ¿Seria una asesina? Edward me querría igual… ¿Yo lo querría igual? Si a algo tenía miedo no era al ya no ser humano, no tener una esperanza de una vida al mas allá, era al perder al la única razón de mi vida, la que me ilumino cuando todo estaba oscuro, el único ser que me hizo sentir las mas grandes y maravillosas emociones, como también las peores que sentí en mi vida. Estaba segura, amaba a Edward, quería pasar toda una eternidad a su lado, no importaba el preció que tenía que pagar, no importaba por que lo que ganaba era mas ¿sería feliz por siempre? No lo sabía, ¿nos amaríamos por siempre? Tampoco lo sabía, lo único que sabía era el presente, que lo amaba, que el me amaba, quería estar con él por siempre y superar las pruebas que nos traería la vida, con él…juntos, los dos, como un ser único, sonreí y asentí. El se acerco a mi cuello y me estremecí un poco.

_No olvides respirar…_

**Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, esto no tiene nada que ver con el libro, el final es totalmente diferente -_- Lo que pasa es que estaba checando unas cosas y me encontre con este pequeño one shot, con el cual iba a participar en un concurso cuando todavía Amanecer no estaba a la venta, pero se me paso la fecha límite y lo deje olvidado hasta hoy que lo encontre y decidi publicarlo... **

En fin, gracias por leer! n-n


End file.
